


Buttercup

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: 300 Followers Ficlet Requests [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans porn by trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Nines loves Connor. One problem though: He thinks Connor loves someone else.And when that someone decides to hurt Connor, he's more than ready to be by his side, feelings be damned.He just wants his friend to be happy, after all.





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/gifts).



> Still sorta recovering from a virus but I'm happy I could get this finished! 
> 
> For [JJ!](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj)  
> Who wanted:  
> "Hank says no to Connor about dating and then Connor doesn’t feel comfortable living with him. So Nines comes to the rescue and Comes To The Rescue ;)"
> 
> (btw I also loved your doctor idea, I just knew that'd far exceed the 1k. So it's on my list, in case you were wondering what I blocked out on that note pad I sent ya!)
> 
> RK1700 is my secondary ship so I'm happy I got to write some finally!  
> And title comes from [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYDI8b5Nn5s)  
> CW: Connor has a vaginal attachment with a t-dick. Language used includes, pussy, cock, hole, entrance, passage, and lips.

Nines is just about to go into stasis when he’s interrupted by an incoming call. Usually he’d ignore it at this time of night; Everyone he associates with knows he’s not to be bothered past a certain time. But the caller ID catches his attention.

Connor.

He knew more than anyone about Nines’ strict schedule. He’d only be calling if there was an emergency. With that in mind, he doesn’t hesitate any longer before answering. 

_“Connor?”_

_“Nines-”_ He chokes out. Even through their connection, he could tell Connor was immensely distressed. 

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I… I talked to Hank.”_ He says, shame evident in his voice. 

Nines pauses for a moment, mulling over his response. He knew all too well about Connor’s infatuation with the Lieutenant; Some say you need to feel certain emotions to truly understand them, and Nines probably understood jealousy the most. It took a long time for him to parse his feelings and come to terms with them, admitting that Connor would be happier with the man he loved. But it sounds like the prick threw it all away.

_“I’ll kill him.”_ He practically growls. 

_“No! No. He was nice about it… I just don’t feel comfortable being here right now. I was wondering if I could stay at your apartment tonight?”_

Once awakened, Nines was given a quaint studio apartment from Cyberlife. The complex was specifically meant for androids, no humans permitted on the premises; Connor often came to visit when he needed some time away from humans to “really be himself”, as he says. 

The place always felt like home when he was there; Not sterile and cold like the blank white walls that surrounded him. 

_“Of course. Do you need me to come get you?”_

_“No, no, it’s fine. I’ve already called a taxi and have my few belongings packed. I’ll see you soon.”_

_“Alright. Do you need anything?”_

_“No, you’ve done enough. Thank you, Nines.”_

\---

It’s only been 10 minutes since Connor called before Nines is holding the door open for him; More than long enough to stew in his rage. Connor looks completely broken as he walks in, clutching a duffel bag protectively to his chest. The blank expression on his face is one Nines has never seen before. 

He gently takes the duffel bag and sets it on the ground before pulling him into an embrace. Connor was the first person to ever hug him; He’d always been accepting of Nines, helping him navigate his newfound deviancy when no one else would. It’s about time he returns the favor. 

Connor melts into the hug, sobbing. Nines runs his hand soothingly along his back, and lets him weep. It’s tough to see him in pain, but it was Connor who taught him that crying is okay; Natural, a part of being alive. 

After a few moments Connor pulls back, eyes still shining with unshed tears. He manages a weak smile in place of words, but Nines understands the meaning. With his hand still resting on his back, he escorts him to the sofa and eases him down.

“Just a moment.” Nines mutters as he heads towards the kitchen. Most of the appliances had been replaced with cabinets since androids of course didn’t need to eat, but it still had a sink and a small fridge intended for thirium storage. Nines opens the fridge and reaches in to grab a root beer; Connor loved how the carbonation and coolness of the drink felt on his oral sensors. It’d become a vice of his, in a way. So after the last time he was over, he made sure to keep his fridge well stocked. 

Connor immediately lights up upon seeing the bottle. As soon as Nines hands it to him, he pops the cap and takes a swig, smiling at the pleasant sensation. He joins his friend on the sofa, staring at him in wonder.

“Did you… Did you have this here just for me?” Connor glances at Nines in disbelief. 

“Yes. I know how much you love it, so I have a whole pack in the fridge just for you.”

“Nines… That means a lot to me, thank you.” He murmurs. 

Nines simply responds with a curt nod, unsure of what to say. Connor accepts that though, and returns to sipping on his drink. 

“So… I’d still be happy to murder him if you’re amenable to that.” Nines says coolly. 

Connor sputters and whips his head around. “N-no?!” 

“Ah, you must be concerned that I would get in trouble. Not to worry, I’ve already preconstructed 17 different methods that would make his death appear accidental, all with promising chances of success.” 

Connor stares at him incredulously. “Nines, you can’t kill him. It was all on good terms, really. But I’m understandably… Upset.” He trails off, lip quivering.

Nines grits his teeth. “He deserves to be punished then.”

Connor’s expression softens and he leans over to grip Nines’ shoulder. “He doesn’t… Sometimes the people we care about hurt us without meaning to. I’ll be fine, I just need some time.” 

He stiffens under his touch. He understands Connor’s meaning too well; He’d never blame him for not reciprocating, but it doesn’t make him want to make Anderson pay any less. Bastard didn’t even realize how lucky he was. But he could tell this conversation was upsetting Connor, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Nines allows himself to relax. “Fine. But I won’t pretend to be nice to him at the station.”

Connor grins for the first time that night. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” 

Nines smiles softly back, but quickly shifts back to a neutral expression. That was still a difficult concept for him. He turns the television onto some wolf documentary and scoots closer to Connor. He’d always loved learning about animals. 

“You don’t have to stay with me. I know you usually go into stasis around this time.” Connor mumbles. 

“I want to make sure you’re okay first.” 

He smiles and nods, turning to watch the documentary. Nines isn’t paying attention in the slightest, opting to observe Connor in the low light. It’s a beautiful sight. 

At some point Connor starts to slide closer to him, to the point their arms are touching. He tries not to make the effect on him obvious. But then he gasps quietly when he rests his head on his shoulder; There’s no way that went unnoticed.

But he only cuddles closer, seemingly ignorant of Nines’ current distress… Or purposefully ignoring it, at least. After a few moments to allow himself to calm down, he tentatively drapes an arm over Connor’s shoulders, pulling him closer. To his delight, he sighs contentedly and relaxes in Nines’ hold. 

To humans this may be seen as a romantic gesture, but of course with androids this is perfectly platonic. Yes, that seems to be the most logical explanation to him. 

But then Connor places a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly.

“Connor…” Nines breathes. 

“Hm?” He buries his face in Nines’ neck.

“What are you doing?” It pains him to ask. 

Connor pulls back abruptly, seemingly snapping out of whatever trance he was in. “I… Nothing. I apologize Nines, that was inappropriate.” He stares at his feet, looking ashamed.

“I didn’t say I disliked it.” 

Connor’s looks back up at Nines. “Right…” His eyes flick to his lips. 

Before Nines can question him, he’s crushing his lips against his. They’re soft and sweet, leagues better than all his preconstructions. He moans involuntarily before forcing himself to push Connor away. 

“Connor-”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Connor tries to stand but Nines grabs his wrist and pulls him back down.

“Sorry for what?”

Connor locks eyes with Nines, eyes clouded with fear. His cheeks are dusted with the faintest hint of periwinkle. “All of this. God, I ruin everything.” He sighs.

“You haven’t ruined anything. I just want to know why.” 

Connor stiffens. “Nothing to lose I guess. I’ve loved you for a very long time, Nines. Long before I ever developed feelings for Hank.” 

Nines’ jaw drops. “But I thought…”

“I do like Hank, but you? I’m in love with you, Nines. When I first began to feel attracted to Hank, I decided to pursue him in hopes I could move on. It hurt so bad and I didn’t know how to make it stop, the only way I could distract myself was by focusing on my crush. My chances of success with him were drastically higher than yours, so I went for it. How wrong I was...”

“Connor… Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

He sighs. “My percentage of success with you was laughably low, under 10%. I saw how you were with Detective Reed, so…” 

Nines interrupts him with a scoff. “Reed?! Connor, I assumed you thought more highly of me than that.” 

Connor smiles nervously. “What are you trying to say?”

Nines smirks and reaches out to thumb at his flushed cheek. “That your calculations were wholly inaccurate, and that I love you too.” 

The look of awe crossing Connor’s face is one of the loveliest things Nines has had the privilege to witness. He smiles and leans in to kiss him tenderly. Connor responds in kind, running his tongue along the plush seam of his mouth. He allows his tongue to enter, relishing in the somewhat metallic taste of his analysis fluid. Connor whines into the kiss and he’s instantly addicted; He wants to hear him scream. 

Connor pulls away to speak. “Nines… Please.” He pants. His face is flushed a brilliant blue, and his curls are slightly mussed. 

“What do you want?” He runs his thumb along Connor’s bottom lip.

“Take me...” He mewls.

Nines feels his wires crackle with heat beneath his chassis. Desire was a concept he was quickly starting to understand. Before he was simply pining, willing to do anything to be by Connor’s side. But this?

This was lust. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Nines, I’ve wanted you for so long, you wouldn’t be taking advantage. Please make me yours.” He whimpers.

The band of restraint within Nines snaps, unleashing a side of him he’d never even known to exist. He picks up Connor in one fell swoop, earning an adorable surprised squeak out of him. He carries him bridal style to the bed, and sets him down gently. 

“What do you need?” Nines growls.

“You… Just you.” Connor keens. 

Nines makes quick work of his clothes, tearing off his shirt and pants until he’s kneeling over Connor, completely naked. He gasps at the sight, hunger evident in his darkening eyes. He assists Nines in pushing his pants and boxer briefs down, and quickly shucks off his shirt, leaving himself exposed. He spreads his legs, revealing his glistening, sopping wet pussy. He’s perfect in every way. 

Connor reaches up to wraps his arms around Nines’ neck and pulls him down, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. He feels his hand wrap around his hard cock, causing him to buck his hips desperately. He breaks the kiss and starts trailing his hand down Connor’s chest.

“Have you ever done this before?” Nines breathes. 

“No… You’re my first.” 

Nines shudders at those words, igniting something fierce deep inside him. “You’re my first, too.” 

He shuffles down the bed to where he’s hovering just above Connor’s feet. He reaches forward and spreads his lips open, causing his breath to hitch. He thumbs at his cock teasingly. 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” He sighs. He looks up at Connor. “Have you ever touched yourself, thinking of me?”

Connor bucks his hips in whines. “Yes! Yes… Fuck. Please do something Nines, I need you.”

He licks his lips and tentatively slips one digit into Connor’s tight, wet hole. The effect is immediate, causing him thrust into his hand desperately. 

“I’ve thought about you too you know… How good my cock would feel inside you… Claiming you as mine.” He adds another finger, working them in and out of the slick passage.

Connor groans. “Please… I’m ready, I need to feel you.” 

Well, he couldn’t say no to that. 

He retrieves his fingers and laps up the slick coating his fingers, and Connor makes a broken noise in response. He shifts up on the bed, leaning down between his spread legs. He teases the head of his dick against his needy entrance before slowly pressing in. Connor gasps, quickly wrapping his legs around Nines’ hips to pull him closer. 

“Shit… You’re much tighter than in my preconstructions.” Nines groans. Connor whimpers as he continues to push in, all the way until he’s buried to the hilt. The warm heat enveloping his cock is beyond anything he could ever dream of. 

He begins thrusting slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Connor right off the bat. He pulls Nines down close, kissing him sloppily through his breathy moans. He starts to rut harder and faster, the remaining hint of self restraint dissipating. Connor screams as he pulls him with his legs with each thrust. 

He reaches to shakily grasp Nines’ hands, causing both of their skin to retract. Immediately, Nines is hit with an overwhelming amount of data; Connor, just Connor is the only thing on his mind anymore. He can feel all the sensations he’s experiencing, the way his own cock feels inside him. He feels his love, his desperation. He nearly comes right then and there. 

“Could a human make you feel like this?” Nines rasps, yanking Connor’s hip in time with his thrusts.

“N-no, only you!” He shouts.

“You’re mine, you got that?” 

“God, yes!” He sobs, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. Nines feels the burst of emotion deep in his chest, Connor’s love and devotion enveloping him like a warm blanket. The feelings are too overwhelming, and with a few last messy thrusts, he comes deep inside Connor. He feels his walls pulse with his own orgasm, milking his cock for all its worth. 

They stay like that for a few moments, hands still linked. Nines still feels Connor’s loving presence, pulsing through his wires like sweet, warm honey. He relinquishes his grasp and pulls out gingerly, admiring the way his seed drips out of his well used hole. 

He lays down facing Connor, and he mirrors Nines’ position. His eyes are full of warmth of contentment, a far cry from when he first entered his apartment. Nines reaches up to cup his cheek, and he leans into it affectionately. 

“I’m still killing Anderson.” Nines whispers.

Connor chuckles. “You know, if he didn’t turn me down I probably wouldn’t be here right now. I’m glad, honestly.” He places his hand over Nines’ and retracts his skin. His hand follows suit, and he feels a great sense of peace feeling Connor’s presence there once more.

“I suppose… I can consider forgiveness one day.” Nines sighs dramatically.

Connor simply smiles and cuddles up close to him, burying his face in his chest. Nines kisses his hair and wraps his arms around his smaller frame tightly. He retracts the skin underneath Connor’s still skinless hand, resting on his hip. Their connection is back once more, and Nines allows himself to relax, preparing to enter stasis.

_“I love you, Connor.”_

He feels the way Connor’s thirium pump skips. 

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've also been doing these things over on twitter called thread fics, which is just how it sounds. A fic written in a thread.  
> They're fun for me to do so if you're looking for any of my other writing, [check out the moment here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248)  
> Or just come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK), I love to chat!


End file.
